Surgical procedures such as resective surgery and Deep Brain stimulation (DBS) on deep brain structures require effective post-operative procedures for analysis of surgical success. The surgical procedures also enable medical experts to plan therapy and further surgical procedures, if any. Magnetic Resonance Imaging (MRI) and Computed Tomography (CT) are integral to the surgical procedures. MRI and CT images may be acquired before and after the surgical procedures to determine a level of success of the surgical procedures. In the case of resective surgery for epilepsy as well as DBS, a goal is to localize a set of electrodes placed within brain during surgery using images acquired from MRI and CT images. An MRI image may provide organ-level detail in the brain whereas a CT image may provide high contrast for electrodes. Spatially aligning the MRI and CT images is known as registration. Further, fusing the MRI and CT images helps medical experts in localizing the electrodes.